


In The Closet

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The janitor's closet is the perfect place to hide from the many bullies that roam the halls of Lawrence High. It's also the place where Castiel first meets his beautiful fellow student Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Closet

“Oops, I’m sorry! I didn’t know that this closet was already _taken_ …”

Castiel’s head jerked up in surprise, and just like that he was nose to nose with the handsome boy who had just now stumbled into the janitor’s closet and practically fallen into Castiel’s lap.

Stunning green eyes were staring into Castiel’s own, the boy’s face so close that Castiel would probably be able to count the many freckles on his cheeks and forehead if he tried.

Okay, so maybe the janitor’s closet wasn’t exactly the most ideal place to eat lunch, but for Castiel, it was a _blessing_. It was the only place where he could eat his burger and fries in peace without being tormented by one of his many bullies. Castiel had sadly accepted his status as ‘nerd’ and ‘weirdo’ years ago, and the only goal he had left for high school was to survive his last year without too many bruises. The supply closet was the perfect place to hide, and so Castiel spent most of his lunch breaks sitting on the floor of the dusty storage room, his lunch tray resting on his lap. So far, no one had ever bothered him here, not until today…

“Look, I can leave, if you want me to?” The boy sounded uncertain, and he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck as he backed away so that he was no longer in Castiel’s personal space.

“No… No that’s alright…” Castiel said hesitantly after deciding that the boy seemed friendly enough. “There’s room enough for two, I suppose.”

The boy let out a relieved breath. “Thanks man, it’s much appreciated. My name is Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester.”

“Castiel Novak.” Castiel automatically replied.

Dean smiled as he let himself fall back against the door of the closet, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. It only now occurred to Castiel that Dean’s breathing was quite ragged, as if he’d just been running a marathon.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked, tilting his head at the other boy.

Dean laughed and nodded as he made a funny face. “Oh yeah, just _peachy_. Except for the part where Alistair found out that I slashed a hole in one of the tires of his shiny car. He’s going to kill me when he finds me.”

Castiel arched his eyebrows, his stomach clenching at the sound of that name. Of all the bullies that roamed the halls of Lawrence High, Alistair was without a doubt the worst.

“Why did you _do_ that?” Castiel asked, horrified. “He’s going to make you utterly miserable for the rest of this school year!”

Dean shrugged as he rested his head against the door. “Son of a bitch had it coming… He’s been bullying my little brother Sam for two weeks now, and I was getting sick of it. Someone needed to let that jerk know that he can’t get away with _everything_.”

“I see… In that case, I understand, Dean. You were trying to protect your brother. Still, going up against Alistair is not very wise…”

There was a short silence, but it was almost immediately cut off by the loud growling of Dean’s stomach. Dean cast his eyes to the floor, clearly embarrassed. “I didn’t have time to get lunch.” He explained himself, even though Castiel hadn’t commented on it.

Castiel suddenly recalled the forgotten food in his lap, and he held up his plate of French fries for Dean to take. “We can share my lunch.”

Dean’s enthralling green eyes darted up to Castiel’s face. “Are you sure?”

“One hundred percent sure.” Castiel said in an official tone, handing the fries over.

“Thanks man, you’re _awesome_.” Dean said with a big grin, gratefully digging in.

Castiel was baffled. No one had ever called him ‘ _awesome_ ’, or something even remotely close. He assumed that it had to be because of the food.

“So, what brings you here, Cas?” Dean asked around a mouth full of fries.

Dean shortening his name was just another moment of shock for Castiel, but he didn’t mention it.

“I’m just tired of people calling me names, and stealing my stuff, and beating me up. To me, this is the safest place in this building.” Castiel didn’t even try to analyze why he was being this honest with a stranger he’d just met.

“For real?” Dean said, his forehead creasing as if that reply confused him. “Why would they do that? You seem like a nice person.”

Castiel let out a humorless laugh. “In case you didn’t get the memo, I’m officially the _school-loser_.”

Dean shoved some more fries into his mouth and shrugged. “My family and I only moved here a month ago, I guess there are a lot of memos that I have yet to get.”

“Then I’ll have you know that it’s for the best to never be seen with me in public.” Castiel said quietly before taking a small bite of his burger.

But Dean just smiled a glorious smile. The kind of smile that made Castiel’s heart stutter.

“Then I’ll have _you_ know that I always like to decide for _myself,_ Cas.” He said. “And hereby I have officially decided that you are _awesome_. And sort of _cute_ , too.” 

Castiel was thankful that the closet was only dimly lit, because he was sure that he was _blushing_. Dean thought Castiel was _cute_ , this had to be a very vivid hallucination…

“ _Winchester_!”

Both boys froze as Alistair’s infuriated voice sounded from the other side of the door. They heard angry footsteps, but the footsteps kept moving, passing the closet without coming to a halt. Lucky for them, the supply closet was apparently not the place where Alistair was planning to start his search for Dean.

“I’m going to turn _every inch_ of this goddamn school upside down until I find you, and when I do, I will break every bone in your body!” Alistair sounded from rather far away now, and soon everything was quiet again.

Dean sighed as he dropped his empty plastic plate to the floor.

“Alright, I believe that’s my cue.” The green-eyed boy said with an overly dramatic salute at Castiel. “It has been a pleasure, but I must bid you farewell now. I’m going to skip Biology and go home early, hopefully Alistair will be cooled off  a bit by tomorrow.” He added with a grimace as he got up from the floor.

Castiel had to laugh at Dean’s little act, despite the situation they were in.

Dean smirked back at him. “We should do this again soon, Cas.”

“Of course.” Castiel answered, assuming that Dean was still joking, not actually thinking that the boy would ever want to hang out with him again.

“Have lunch with me tomorrow?” Dean asked, his hand already on the handle of the door.

Castiel gawked at him. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Dean said, rolling his eyes at Castiel in an amused manner.

“Oh… Yes, then I would like that very much, Dean.”

“Awesome!” Dean said as he opened the door, throwing one last wink at Castiel. “I will see you tomorrow.”

And with that, Dean slipped out of the closet, the door falling closed behind him with a loud bang. Castiel gazed mindlessly at the door, wondering if his bored brain had just made all of that up…

But then the door flung open again, and Dean waltzed right back in. He dropped to his knees in front of Castiel, and without hesitating kissed him _directly on the lips_. Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed, and he felt how Dean’s hand came to rest at the side of his neck to hold him in place. Dean’s lips were soft, and warm, and _perfect_. And perhaps a bit salty, thanks to the fries.

“What… What was _that_ for?” Castiel whispered when Dean released him.

Dean offered Castiel a lopsided grin as he got up to his feet again. “I realized that I’d never be able to live with the fact that I’d been stuck in a closet with someone _this_ adorable for a good thirty minutes without even _kissing_ them.”

Castiel was speechless, but Dean just gave him another flirty wink before darting out of the door again. “See you tomorrow at lunch, Cas.” He called over his shoulder.

And for the first time in years, Castiel actually looked forward to a new day of school.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
